Histoire immortelle
by Kyokan-sama
Summary: Ils sont là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle songe. Rêve. A cet homme qu'elle aime. A ce monstre étrange. Prolongation courte d'une très vieille fiction. Pas d'action. Dans ses pensées, tout change.


Titre : Histoire immortelle

Personnages : Orochimaru, créé par M. Kishimoto, et Kyôkan, femme-chat de ma propre imagination.

Décor : Une chambre noire, dans le repère.

Description : Voilà quatre ans que j'ai abandonné Naruto pour d'autres lectures, ainsi que mon adoration pour le personnage d'Orochimaru. Relisant une très vieille fiction (mal écrite et OOC, mais quand même !) Je me suis mise dans l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de plus, pour observer mon avancée. Et voici donc ce oneshot purement sentimental. J'espère seulement qu'Orochimaru n'est pas trop hors-contexte. J'ai fait un effort pour qu'il ne le soit pas !

Musique à écouter pour lire dans de bonnes conditions : .com/watch?v=EH7BS_1C2ic&feature=related

Merci de bien vouloir commenter, pour me donner vos avis !

* * *

Fais moi découvrir. Montre-moi ce qui est nouveau pour toi. Dis moi ce que tu ressens. Comble moi. Serre moi. Au milieu de cette foule bigarrée, insouciante, serre moi, je meurs. Serre moi jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe. Montre-moi. Montre moi ce que je suis réellement. Dis moi. Des mots doux. Des mots qui t'appartiennent. A travers tes yeux, nacrés, verts, et tant d'autres couleurs, montre-moi seulement quel avenir nous aurons. Serre moi jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. De toi. De ton visage, de ton air si froid, mais si attirant. Serre-moi, je me sens si bien. Serre-moi, c'est un nouveau jour qui s'annonce à moi. Dans un rêve absolu. Défilant dans une vue merveilleuse. De ton être, qui m'appartient depuis si longtemps. Prouve-moi. Que tu n'es pas lui. Que tu n'es pas eux. Dis-moi. Que la raison pousse au vice. Que tu m'appartiens, pour toujours et à jamais. Que tu es mon univers, celui qui me tient chaud.

Au loin, l'espoir abrite une beauté nouvelle. Celle de ces couleurs rassemblées en un arc magnifique, qui se dresse dans l'horizon. J'ai toujours voulu y trouver un quelconque trésor. Et je l'ai trouvé, à son pied. Un homme. Tes cheveux sombres. Ta peau si pâle. Ton corps enlacé, ta main sur ma peau. Endormissement divin. Te retrouver. Une fois encore. J'ai chaud. Mais j'aime ça. Au fond de moi, j'aime ça. Le vent souffle une mélodie que je ne connais pas, mais que je découvre avec toi. Tandis que tes mains se promènent, dans l'arc de mon dos, étrange. Tes cheveux qui se mêlent aux miens. Le vent me fait frissoner. Mais j'aime ça. J'aimerais geler sur place, pourvu que je me tienne entre tes bras, en ce matin. Dans une utopie réelle, dans un monde parfait. Dans une vie nouvelle, un espoir plein de gratitude. Serre-moi. Prends mon corps, ma peau, mes lèvres, pourfend mon âme, torture mon être, protège mon coeur et ma douleur. Te sentir. Une main près de la mienne, la serre, avec cette infinie douceur, celle que je ne connaissais pas. Ta rudesse. Parle-moi. Prononces mon nom dans le noir. Des murmures à mon oreille. Touche-moi. Aime moi comme moi je le fais pour toi. Murmures-moi ces choses que tu n'as jamais pu dire à personne. Confie moi tout. Que je sois celle qui connaisse jusqu'aux tréfonds de ton âme.

Dis moi pourquoi. Dis moi, pourquoi ton ciel est noir. Dis-moi pourquoi ta vision est rouge. Rouge de sang. Le tien, le mien, le nôtre. Celui que nous oublions trop, caché derrière ce masque de tendresse et d'adoration mutuelle. Dis-moi pourquoi. Tu as arraché les parcelles de vies de ceux que tu ne connaissais pas. Dis-moi pourquoi. Cette souffrance cachée derrière un voile de cruauté malsaine. Dis-moi pourquoi. Ton âme est souillée par un mal qui te ronge, peu à peu, jour après jour. Dis-moi. Pourquoi dans tes yeux si sombres, la haine a vaincu ta raison. Dis-moi pourquoi, malgré tout, tes bras m'enserrent avec cette tendresse que je ne te reconnaissais pas, autrefois. Tu es toujours le même. Avec moi, seulement, en plus. Tu es toujours celui qui détèste, torture, sauvage et fier, comme le dernier des démons qu'on aurait pu engendrer. Mais en plus de ça. Il y a moi. Dans mon coeur et dans ma tête, un air de lumière et de chant nouveau. Un air qui te marque. Qui te sidère. Quelque chose que tu ne comprends plus depuis trop longtemps, qui te dépasse. Touches ce qui est à présent le cadeau le plus précieux que le monde t'ai fait. Touces ce qui t'appartiendra à jamais. Mon être, mon corps, mon adoration, ma passion, cette manière muette de t'aimer, ta manière, à toi, de me regarder. Au loin, on entendrait presque des chants d'oiseaux, monuments symboliques d'un bonheur enfin retrouvé. Serre mon coeur, serre mon âme, jusqu'à en perdre ta propre raison.

La main frôle, avec une lenteur calculée, les ténèbres noirs de tes cheveux. Leur longueur, couleur, douceur. Odeur. Ces épices, ces parcelles de ton personnage qui s'infiltre dans mes veines à mesure que je respire ton corps, ton coeur. A mesure que tes mains pâles effleurent mon visage, que tes yeux reptiliens fixent intensément mon être, comme pour en enregistrer l'image, et la garder pour toujours dans ton esprit. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une fois comme les autres. Toutes ces fois où c'est arrivé. Où mon être a pu te serrer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps t'appartienne à tout jamais. Jusqu'à ce que ton regard ne soit plus que paupières closes sur ton visage démoniaque. Mon démon. Ma dystopie. Mon coeur fendu, absolu. Mon être sublimé. Mon esprit dont la tangeante est au creux de ton dos. Ma démarche tendre, mon amour inavoué. Comme si c'était inutile. De te le dire. De tout te dire. Au fond, cela ne sert à rien. Perdue dans la contemplation insipide mais profonde du Toi que tu me caches. Aimes-moi. Par pitié. Pour toujours et à jamais. Aimes-moi jusqu'à ce que tu en crève. Regardes-moi encore une fois. Que je puisse admirer chaque trait, en mémoriser chaque détail jusqu'à ce que dans mon âme, soit gravée ton nom au fer rouge, et ton visage au miel.

Ressens moi. Chaque battement de ton coeur. Je les entends. C'est comme une musique régulière. La preuve que tu es enfin vivant. Et que tu m'appartiens. Jamais ce coeur n'a battu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Prouves-moi. Que dans ton regard je ne retrouverais que ce panel inavoué d'admiration sans bornes, sans voix, sans mot. Il n'y en a plus. Pourtant, nous les avons cherchés. Longtemps. Je m'appelle Kyôkan. Je suis ton cri. Ton cri de désespoir dans cette nuit éternelle dans laquelle tu vivais, avant moi. Ton chant d'agonie. Tu es le reptile de mes cauchemars. Tu es ce nom que je murmure, lorsque la lumière devient trop forte pour te voir. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, pour plonger dans ce sommeil abasourdi. Dans ce monde où tu as encore une place de choix. Dans ce corps qui m'appartiendra toujours. Lorsque je te serre. Je te serre encore et encore. Mon démoniaque mais précieux. Linceul de beauté. Sainte adoration. Un goût sur tes lèvres, le goût amer de l'amour, ce que tu as voulu goûter. Je suis là. Et je te vois. Comme jamais plus je ne te verrais. C'est une nuit comme les autres. Mais quelque chose a changé. Dans ton regard vert, dans tes pupilles rétractées. Dans ton sommeil, ce sommeil où tu m'étreins, même si tu ne me vois plus. Tes yeux qui se sont fermés. Les miens réclament. De se fermer entre tes bras. Comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Tu es mon démon. Mon cauchemar. Mon kidnappeur. Et jamais je n'ai autant aimé quelqu'un que celui qui fait le mal, et qui l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Je voudrais rester. Toute ma vie. Allongée ainsi, entre ces draps noirs. Contre ton corps chaud, celui que tu n'as jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ton regard si étrange, qui déforme ton visage lorsque tu es sincère. Un ange au milieu de l'Enfer. Je suis ton ange. Tu es mon Enfer. Ce nom que je prononce, chaque soir, avant de me laisser emporter par le sommeil. Ce nom, qui est le tien. Ma passion éternelle.

"Orochimaru."

* * *

En espérant seulement que mon texte ne vous a pas trop ennuyés


End file.
